gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumball Ninja Thunder: The Dogs of War Trailer Script
This is the script for the trailer of Gumball Ninja Thunder: The Dogs of War Script Gumball - I find out everyday that... the more people I try to save, the more enemies I create... the enemies that try to destroy life itself. (Marvel and Cartoon Network logos show) Skylar - Where were you? Gumball - Doing stuff. Skylar - Did it involve you getting shot at by superhuman machine guns? Gumball - Yeah, I was implying that just now....On chocolate. (Skylar laughs) (Next trailer scene is shown with Gumball and Howard) Howard Leeson - Gumball Watterson. Gumball - Howard Leeson. Howard Leeson - Check this out. Brandon Mania Tech has had you under watching. Gumball - Why? Howard Leeson - Isn't that the question of the week? Cobby - (Looking in a newspaper) Yeah, that's right! Mabel - What's the matter? Roxanne - Two things. Tacos and Elmore being attacked by super soldiers! Mabel and Rayona - What?! Gumball -There's something you're not telling me mom.. Nicole - I told you that Nate's secrets had a price to pay for him. He knew that too. Brandon - I'm Brandon Cooper, I know what Brandon Mania tech is using my research for, including the military itself, and the project is called The Dogs of War. Richard Watterson has been a great member of working on that project with Brandon Mania Tech and has successfully created a really dark power that holds the world hostage as we speak. Catrin - Does it affect the world? Brandon - More than can you image... Gumball - What's this? Howard's Father - The future. Negative Roxanne - Our future. Howard Leeson - We, literally, can change the world. Howard Leeson - What about Gumball? Dr. Budur - Don't worry about him... Howard's Father - ...Not everyone has a happy ending. Skylar Peterson - This is bigger than you, Gumball. Gumball - I made a choice. I promised to keep it. Dogs of War Experiment #1 - People are scared to live in a world without freedom, without liberty, without peace, without Gumball Watterson. Martha - (blows a raspberry) Whatevz. (Shows the title) Howard Leeson - Are you ready for a challenge? Andy - No way! (Shows "June 27 in theatres and 3D cinemas" sign) Characters returning for this movie Protagonist Brandon Cooper (speaking role) Nicole Watterson (speaking role) Rayona Dashmund (speaking role) Mabel (speaking role) Blast (speaking role) Lexy (speaking role) Roxanne Nelson (speaking role) Martha Nuttels (speaking role) Cobby Nuttels (speaking role) Andy Nuttels (speaking role) Richard Watterson (cameo) Darwin Watterson (speaking role) Ben Bocquelet (cameo) Anais Watterson (speaking role) Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) (speaking role) Thor (speaking role) Steve Rogers/Captain America (speaking role) Nick Fury (speaking role) Tony Stark/Iron Man (speaking role) Stan Lee (cameo) Skylar Peterson (speaking role) Captain Mike Peterson (cameo) Sly Cooper (speaking role) Antagonist Gale Glendsdale (speaking role) (major) Negative Roxanne (speaking role) (main) Dr. Budur (speaking role) (main) Howard Leeson (speaking role) (semi-main) Howard's Father (Randell Leeson) (speaking role) Big Arms (speaking role) Electriv 2.0 (speaking role) Vendox (speaking role) Shin-Ryu (cameo) Others (Neither Protagonist, nor Antagonist) Citizens of Elmore More TBA! Category:Trailers Category:Short Fanfictions